Synar Celimdha
Name: Synar Celimdha "The Crazed Porcupine" Race: Human, Altered Gender: Male It is here that Random Nom, the overweight half-ogre goes around sticking his dick into every yordle and farm animal he could possibly find. Profession: (Former/Current) Summoner, (Former) Record's Keeper ((BtB Reviewer)), Current: Summoner Deployment Overseer, Arcane Theorist Description Synar is tall standing high above his Ionian brothers at 6'8". His hair reminds many of the Porcupines that roam mainland Valoran. His face is sharp and angled. His skin is pale from spending years inside conducting research and pouring over records, transcribing and copying to preserve events that have transpired. Synar generally wears robes that identify him as a summoner from the island of Ionia, but when he left for Natura through a magic portal, he was wearing a white cloak. Synar is 35 years old. Since Synar's Return, Synar has been wearing the traditional purple robes of a summoner along with a white mantle on top, the effect is that he looks almost ghostlike. Synar currently has become the overseer of Summoner Deployments on missions across Runeterra, and often aids in the creation of complex spells and the studying of complex arcane events that happen in Runeterra. He has become much more mellow upon beginning treatments and the usage of medicinal plants to calm his mind and emotions. Personality As an Ionian, Synar focuses heavily on balance in all aspects of life, for him finding balance comes through research and mastery of magic. Choosing his path at the age of 10, he focused on the magic of nature, especially that of wind magic. He became a summoner for the Institute of War as a representative of Ionia, but also to gain access to the endless records of knowledge and magic contained in the archives at the Institute of War. His very short temper and obsessive research led many to call him crazed and obsessive. He is idealistic, and actually became active in actual summoning magic during the renewed Shon-Xan Dispute, and slowly stopped participating in disputes until he vanished when he cast the Gate of Natura spell. A rune war level spell that he cast successfully only due to the magic of Nyroth. It has been found that Synar is indeed alive, and was declared for the Shuriman Empire during the Lines in the Sand dispute. Following Lines in the Sand, Synar rejoined the Freljord for Divinity, and for Ionia during Black Winter. Synar's temperament has evened and balanced out over the last several months, though he is still prone to outbursts of anger from time to time. History: Synar was raised in the Navori region of Ionia. Raised by parents who were renowned botanists, seeking enlightenment through the patterns and serenity of nature, Synar was raised with a profound respect for the natural world, and turned his attention to the patterns of the air and weather. As Synar grew, he began practicing magic, and was found to be talented and gifted. During his teenage years, Synar decided to seek enlightenment through magic, and began creating a new way to channel magic that was safer and more controlled. He turned to the ancient glyphs that were the writing systems for ancient Freljord and Shurima. Finding that much of their magic was performed through specific structures of glyphs, Synar began to create a system of glyphs based on the Natural world, Emotions, and Spiritual energy. Using Ancient Ionian as a base, Synar spent years creating his Glyph magic system. During the First Noxian invasion, Synar openly fought for Ionia, where he advanced his glyph magic's versatility and properties. He fought in the mage corps who worked to protect Ionian armies from the Noxian chemical sieges. After the war, he turned back to advancing glyph magic for use of ritual circles. When the League was formed, he dedicated himself to becoming a summoner to further advance his glyph magic system. Parts of his glyph magic has been used in the summoning circles to transport champions and summoners from place to place. Synar was not an active summoner in the conflicts during the Mirrorwater, Ceruleana or Discord disputes, and joined in the Shon-xan conflict out of a desire to help his homeland and fellow Ionians. Synar actively participated in the Shon-xan dispute working closely with Karma, who he has created a very close bond with during that time. During the Hextech Revolution, Synar sided with Piltover to follow their research more closely and became close associates with Ezreal. During the Nyrothian Dispute, Synar sided with the Freljord over his native Ionia due to his desire to study the ancient archives of the Frostguard. Synar has since declared for Shurima to access its ancient libraries, and for the Freljord once again in Divinity. During the Black winter, Synar was promoted to the office of Summoner Deployment officially, and spent more of his time working on the actions around Runeterra rather than summon for Ionia during the dispute. Research: Synar has conducted a lot of research with much of it building out of a desire to better understand the Sea Spirit Ceruleana which watches over Demacia. Conducting much of research in secret, Synar finally revealed the fruits of his research in the midst of the Nyroth Dispute when he conducted an illegal expedition to the center of mainland Nyroth and cast a rune-war level spell that opened a gate between dimensions, more accurately, to the same dimension that Ceruleana came from, which eyewitnesses report Synar called "Natura". Synar vanished and has not been seen since. It is unknown when or how or even if he will return, and if he does, it is unknown how interdimensional travel will change him. Synar's return came when Synar appeared on Cerule Island. Since then, he has been seen within the institute libraries, associating with Soraka, Veigar, and several other champions. His goals and motives are unknown. Lately, as his research and usage of magic has become more widespread with his creation of the "Arena" and the overseeing the deployment of summoners on official missions for the institute, his motives have become assumed to be simply to rise in rank in the Institute of War, eventually becoming successor to Kolminye herself. Synar is a well known boomer. He also has a cringe nephew called Jinsan, who is a coomer. Job at the Institute:Category:Human (Augumented) Synar was employed as records keeper during his time at the Institute of War, managing the records and journals that were brought to him from around Valoran of the tales that take place during disputes but aren't often known. He then reviewed the records and journals and checked to see if they were deemed worthy to be entered into the larger archives of the Institute of War. Some of his own journal entries have entered into the records since his disappearance. Synar also was one of the more knowledgeable summoners in regards to the history of Valoran, and was often asked to record events that occurred during disputes. Reports say that the record keeping has fallen into disarray since Synar's disappearance. Since Synar's return, Synar has been promoted to Overseer of Summoner Deployments, and works closely under Kolminye to send summoners across Runeterra to investigate various phenomena or events that may need Institute Intervention that may not be on a "national" scale like a major dispute. Generally groups of only 2-4 summoners will be sent, but in some cases, groups of up to 8 individuals have been known to be sent out.